And Her Name Was Riku
by izzeroo
Summary: This is Riku my OC. Watch as she makes her way through the ninja, makes new friends, finds love, and learns what it really means to be a ninja. No pairings yet. I'm new at this so no flames please! R


**I hope you like this XD! my first story so no flames please!**

**And her Name was Riku**

**Prologue**

She was four years old and it was their first year at the academy. Her parent trained her hard and now she was walking down the long hallway toward room twelve. Her side ponytail was swinging as she walked.

The classroom was already filled with students when she got in. she took a spot next to a blue haired girl who was blushing and twitting her fingers.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked. The girl shook her head.

"Attention class! Welcome to your first day at Konoha Academy! Let's start by having everyone introducing themselves. I'll go first. My name is Iruka-sensei and I like to teach students. Let's start with you in the corner."

"I'm Inuzuka, Kiba and I like dogs." He said standing up. Riku smiled when he saw the weird red marks on his cheeks. What a weird way to blush.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the very best hokage!" A blonde haired boy said before sitting back down. Riku turned toward the blue-haired girl who was blushing like crazy.

"You like him don't you." Riku said to her. The girl frantically shook her head.

"My name is…"

Riku wasn't listening to the rest. The only people she remembered were Iruka sensei and Hinata.

After school, Riku went over to sit on the sink. Her older brother, Ichigo, was supposed to be here by now.

"Who are you?" asked a boy with dark brown hair. It was in a ponytail.

"M-my name is…m-m-my name…"Riku said, startled.

"Oh, you're Riku. I'm Shikamaru." He said shaking her hand. It was nice and warm making Riku blush.

"R-right. That's my name." she said sheepishly. He sat down right beside her. The swing had room enough for two.

"Want to see who can jump off the highest?" He asked starting to swing faster. She nodded and the both started jumping off over and over and over again. It was sunset and their parents still weren't anywhere in sight.

"My brother isn't here." Riku said while they were lying on the grass.

"Neither are my parents." Shikamaru replied.

It was much later when someone found them did they realize that their family was looking for them for a while. Since then they had been friends.

It was when they were seven when it happened. Like turned into love and Riku was going to tell Shikamaru her true feelings. Riku had urged her friend Hinata to tell Naruto but she wouldn't do it. Instead she went home. Shikamaru wasn't anywhere to be found that day. Her dark shoulder-length brown locks swayed in the wind as she ran towards Shikamaru's house. Climbing over the fence like she usually did, she made her way to his room by climbing up the tree.

"Shika-kun I have to tell you something!" she said running up to him. His back was toward her as she embraced him in a hug.

"Shika-kun, I-"

"I can't talk to you anymore." He said sternly. Riku gave him a squeeze.

"You know you can tell me what's wrong." Riku said turning him to face her. He tore away from her eyes.

"You don't get it, I can't talk to you Riku." He said in an even meaner tone. Riku's eyes widened as he spoke. He'd never called her Riku in a long time.

"What do you mean?" she asked taking a step foreword to hug him again. This time he pushed her away and she fell on the floor.

"I can't talk to you anymore because you're a girl. You have to leave." He said again. Riku ran out before he could turn around again. She cried herself to sleep later that night promising to her that she would never like him or anyone again. Riku broke her promise years later.

"Bye, Hina-chan!" Riku called. Hinata waved back as they went their separate ways. Riku needed to get home and quick. She decided to take a shortcut and jump over the rooftops. She had learned how to just today.

It was hard finding her way around but when she got home there was a weird fan in the front door.

"Why are you here?" A boy asked. Riku turned around and saw a boy with black spiky hair and a long sleeved black t-shirt with shorts.

"Where am I? I-I think I'm lost." Riku said scratching her head.

"I'll help you." The boy said taking her hand as they ran through the streets. And so, another friendship began.

It didn't last so long. One day Sasuke-kun stopped talking to her. Riku promised once again she wouldn't ever tell anyone she liked them. This time, she kept her promise.

**A/N: How did you like it? I know this is bad, I'm new at this. It's my first story. I really need reviews!**

**~izzeroo**


End file.
